2 Vampires and a Human School
by CatherineAnimeLover
Summary: Tsukune and Moka meet at a human school. But they are both vampires but they don't know that. Will they fall in love? Or just be bestfriends? How will life at the human school treat them? Will the discover eachother's secret about being a vampire? Find out now! I try to post everyday!
1. Chapter 1

"Damn it!" I said, while chasing after the bus. I saw no point in still running after it, I was going to be late anyways, might as well get some food, I was starving. I decided to stop off at Bonque Bistro. As I walked in, something peculiar caught my eye, a girl. But what was so strange about the girl, to have me stand there gawking at her.

"Sir? Are you going to order anything?" said an unfamiliar waitress.

I brushed aside the strange girl and grumbled, "Yes, a umm, uhh," I was starting to fluster, "A uhh Salad!"

Why the hell did I order a salad? This morning was just full of me surprising myself!

Last night I had gone to sleep quite early, so I could arrive early to school, I normally despise school, but I wanted to make sure I didn't get there late on the first day. See being late on the first day means an awkward introduction just as you get into the class. Now, I would have to go through the awkward process. It surprised me that I could sleep so much, and now, the salad surprise.

"Will that be for here or, um, to go?" the waitress asked shyly.

"To go, please."

"Okay here you go sir," she paused, as I looked at her expectantly while she still withheld my salad from me, "Oh sorry! Here you go!"

"No problem."

She obviously was new to the job. Well at least I got my salad now. I walked the way I had seen the bus go, and chomped on my salad. I wondered how this new school would be. I wonder what the humans will think of me. Maybe some girls will fawn over me, I am super attractive! The only obstacle I saw was, blood.

As a child every time a friend or just some random kid got hurt, I had to run away, looking like a coward. But it wasn't my fault, I am a vampire after all. I probably would've sucked their blood. I just know I can't join sport teams, too much of a risk of blood.

While I was pondering my difficulty, my thoughts got cut off by 3 paths (streets.) Which way was school?! I took a gander, and continued on going straight. I decided I didn't want to be too late, and I had just finished my salad, so might as well run there. I hate the human speed I have to go at! I wish I could unleash my vampiric speed, but sadly, I am in the human world.

I finally made it to the damn school. My guess was right, shockingly. I approached my first classroom, and was a bit nervous to the introduction. I stopped at the door, thinking of what I was going to say, "hi I'm Tsukune.." or "howdy! I'm late but my name is Tsukune." Nahh, too lame. I finally got the courage to enter the room.

"A little late wouldn't you say?" said a friendly lady, I'm guessing who is the teacher.

"Yes, I am truly sorry! My name is Tsukune Aono."

"I figured, but don't say it to me, say it to your classmates"

I turned to classroom, putting on the best handsome smile on for the ladies, "Hi, I am Tsukune, glad to get the opportunity to meet all you aspiring people!"

The classroom stayed silent, though I could tell some girls thought I was cute by the way they were staring at me. I found two empty seats and decided to sit in the closest one to the teacher. The teacher then resumed teaching. I started thinking about what human would actually give me the courtesy and approach me and befriend me, most likely none, they probably already have their cliques by now.

My mind was drifting off when I heard foot steps from outside the class room (I have superb hearing) I just shrugged it off, they sounded distant anyways, I resumed thinking. All of a sudden the door popped open with a lot of force from the petite opener. The girl who slammed open the door didn't seem agitated or anything, but she was gorgeous! I stared, gawking at this girl, she was so pretty! Many of the guys would agree, but they seemed to think her hair color was out of the ordinary, pink. Everyone in the class had brown or black, a few dirty blondes, but the dirty blondes mostly seemed like they had brown hair. But I thought the gorgeous beauty sported the pink hair perfectly.

"Hi, I'm Moka Akashiya. Sorry I'm late."

"That is quite alright, sit in the seat behind the handsome young gentleman, Tsukune Aono."

Handsome? That's right! Hopefully this pink haired goddess will see me as handsome. I then sported my best smile for her as she walked by, her cheeks turned a bit red but at the moment they did, a cold breeze blew through the classroom, so it could've been from the breeze, or maybe my smile.

The teacher kept rambling away, while the students pretended to care. Most of the students were on the edge of their seats and eyeing the clock, while I was just thinking of anything that came to mind. The bell rang, which had startled me. The teacher then excused us to go out for lunch, the other students rushed out of the class to get the food first, while I just slowly walked behind the herd of students to the cafeteria.

The lunch line was incredibly long! It seemed like it was going to take ages for my food to come. But in actual reality it only took about 10 minutes. When I got the food I plopped down a table that had no one else on it. I looked around and saw who inhabited the other tables. By taking a good look at who sat at what table I soon figured out the cliques. I saw across the vast sea of students something interesting, pink hair. I saw the girl sitting alone, I felt bad, even though I was sitting alone too, but I still felt terrible that she was alone. I decided to give her company, so I got up and walked towards her lonesome table.

**Moka's perspective**

Maybe I should approach one of the humans. But the last time I did in my old school, it turned out pretty bad. Well, being alone isn't too bad. But having company is much better. Huh, it looks like that guy, what was his name, uh, Tuskuney? No that sounds too weird, Tsukune? I think that's right, but it looks like he's coming to me, probably to be a jerk, or he's joining another table. But he is kind of cute.

**Tsukune's perspective again**

When I looked at the girl she seemed to be thinking hard about something, but she did seem a bit lonely. I finally reached her table.

"Hello, you seem to be a bit lonely, I was also alone at a table too, so I thought maybe you could use my company?" I said smiling.

"Oh yes, though I am a bit used to it. My name's Moka." She said shyly.

"Yes I know, Akashiya right?"

"Yes, You're Tsukune?"

"Yes, well introductions aside, How's the food?" I said dumbly.

How's the food?! Geez, I really know how to woo a girl. I noticed something I hadn't noticed before, she had a rosary on. Could she be..? But if she is, then she must think I might be, well no mine is well hidden. But she could just be very religious. I want to ask her but, it's too early, if she's human she'll think I'm crazy.

Strangely enough my dumb question actually sparked a conversation about how some cafeteria food is so disgusting and how some are good. The girl seemed a bit to nice and accepting to be a vampire, but then again I was too.


	2. Chapter 2

If Moka was a vampire, she'd be perfect for me, strong, fast, and beautiful! We could so be a great couple. I could do the water test but, that would also hurt me as well. I was thinking about this when Moka and I were walking back to class.

Moka noticed I was out of sorts, she said, "Hmm, what are you thinking about?''

She knocked me back in to reality and I fumbled out the words "Oh, just something going on, its uh really no big deal, hey just wondering, how'd you feel coming in earlier?"

"I was a bit nervous, I knew everyone was going to stare at me like I was some alien"

"Me too."

"huh?" she looked at me puzzling what I meant.

"Oh I came in late too, but before you." I said with a small half smile.

"Okay! The teacher seems really nice though," she said as we reached the class.

"Yeah," I said while we entered the room.

Class soon started, the lesson was boring as usual and not many people paid full attention. School finally let out and all the students rushed out besides me and Moka.

I waved goodbye and said cheerfully, "See you tomorrow Moka! Have a good day!"

Moka smiled and said, "You too, bye Tsukune."

**Moka's perspective**

I hope this friendship will last between me and this human, but he is a human, if I reveal my secret to him, will he accept me?

Inner Moka said, "For some strange reason, I get a weird vibe from him."

"Ahh, since when did you talk to me?" I said very shocked by this.

"I always could, but you never needed me." Said Inner Moka wisely.

"huh?" Moka said this and kept pleaing for her original self to respond. But it was no use, Inner Moka wouldn't speak unless she had a really good reason to do so.

**Tsukune's perspective**

I trudged home thinking of Moka. Why was I so fixated on her? I need to think logically, to me, for now she's human. Even though I kept trying to get her out of my mind she was the thought that I went to sleep with. Is she a vampire?

When I awoke, this morning was different from the morning before, I actually woke up on time. I got up out of bed, and did my normal morning routine, take a shower, eat cereal, and drag myself on the bus. When I planted myself on a bus seat I looked around to look for pink hair, but I had no luck. I guess Moka walks there? Well, I'll see her soon enough I thought as the bus came to a sudden halt.

"What the hell?" I asked in a somewhat annoyed tone.

"Watch your manners boy! Weren't you the fellow who was really late? That truly explains your character as student." The angry bus driver said annoyingly, "Anyways, I stopped because I thought I saw something, but I was mistaken."

Geez, sometimes I just want to lash out in front of these damn humans. I wonder how these kids stay sane with all these adults talking to them like they are superior. Well never mind, they do have superiority of the humans, but not over me. The bus finally reached its designated spot so I soon trotted out of the bus, looking for pink hair. I caught a small glimpse of pink and chased after her.

"Moka!" I shouted.

It was futile, I only saw a small blur of pink, it probably wasn't her. If it was her though, what would I have said anyways? In my mind I guess I was going to come up to her panting, just to say hi. Geez, I have the strangest brain ever.

**Moka's perspective**

I started walking up to the school yard looking for the handsome brown haired fellow. He may have been my only friend, but I felt something strange for him. I don't know what, maybe a fettish? Nah, that's too creepy. But what? Not necessarily love, too soon for that, and yet not friendship. What was it? I thought of this when I realized I was aimlessly strolling the school grounds. Ah, time to get to class!

**Tsukune's perspective**

I sat at my desk, patiently awaiting the start of class. I was one of a few students who got to the classroom early. It was completely dead silent. No one moved, no one even dare exhale. We all were just waiting for someone with the courage to break the silence.

Finally something did, pink? No sadly, I was only being delusional, it was just my dumb teacher. Not my pink haired vampire/human. Well hopefully she'll show up soon. Just like yesterday, the beauty startled the whole class, she mumbled a sorry, and went to her seat, just like yesterday, but this time, she mostly was looking at me. The other male students looked at me jealous. She smiled at me on her way to her seat, I sported a great big smile back at her. She took her seat behind me and class then resumed as normal.

It was soon lunch time, time to talk to Moka. We both just talked about anything that came to mind, it was strange, we talked about simple things, yet I felt a strong connection with her in the short span of 24 hours. While we were talking about how parents always lie to their kids to protect them, a pretty girl approached our table.

"Tsukune, you look so handsome!" said the brunette stranger

"Thank you." I said blushing.

**Author's note**

Thank you for taking the time to read this story, the chapter honestly it wasn't the best. I was shocked that in one day it had 4 follows already! I might be posting later today, but for now cliffhanger! (not really.) I will address questions that you may have in these author notes, please give me your review, I'd really appreciate your input!


	3. Chapter 3

"Well," she said while licking her lips, seductively, "I'll see you around."

"uh sure, I guess." I said while yawning.

Damn, this girl is not even good at flirting! Well that probably isn't her full act. But why me? I know I'm good looking but, why the guy who is short on friends? I do have Moka but, wait a second, why would a girl approach me when I have a pretty girl already with me. Maybe this girl feels threatened that she doesn't have every guy under her thumb? I don't know, eh whatever it is, it doesn't matter.

**Moka's perspective**

Tsukune doesn't seem like your average pig of a guy, who would fall for a girl like her. I guess that's a good thing but for some reason, something felt off about this whole scenario.

**Tsukune's perspective**

"So, that was interesting huh?" I said with a smile.

"Well you are handsome after all," Moka said turning bright red.

"Heh, thank you Moka, but you're beautiful, why does no guy approach you?"

She then turned an even brighter red.

"Oh Tsukune! Thank you, I'm glad I finally found a good friend like you, I never have really had a friend for a long time…"

"Well, we are in the same boat!" I said with a friendly boyish smile.

It was true, I was a ladies man, but no one really saw me for me, just for looks. But don't get me wrong the attention from girls was nice, but, the guys really hated me for 'taking their women.' It was mostly big "tough guys." But they all were just plain jack asses, because they were angry at me for "taking" all the girls, they'd beat me up. Of course I lost, my human form wasn't very strong. I always wanted to pull off my hidden rosary, and kick their ass. If I did however, I wouldn't be able to blend in anymore. It was tough dealing with the jerks, but I got through it. As I thought of this I just realized something, this might reoccur if more girls come up to me! Well, hopefully it won't, but at least I have Moka.

_BIIIIINNNNNG!_

"I guess our times up, I'll talk to you after class Moka!"

"Okay Tsukune!"

I still have suspicions about the girl being a vampire. Her rosary had no Jesus Christ on it. She didn't seem religious, so why wear it?

"blahhh bleh math baljpcj quadric dah blah bleh blah so that is why kdncckzlxijcn celebrate! Blah bleh heb blah!"

That was all I heard from my math lesson. Otherwise my mind was drifted away. The funny thing was, my teacher thought I was such a great student, and always attentive to her lessons. I always wonder, how are teachers so interested in math, science, history, and the worst of all P.E!

As I said before, in my human form, I wasn't athletic. It was also so pointless, we hardly did anything really enjoyable. The worst thing of all, the DREADED swimming unit! I always had to weasel my way out of it somehow. The funniest thing about it all, they believed that I apparently had a "childhood trauma" with water that would cause me to "lash out" in an "uncontrollable matter." God, sometimes my dad just seemed so genuine to anyone, that if he said that stake made my skin an ugly red, they'd get rid of any poultry just to make sure. Sadly, sometimes I fell fool to dad's lies.

One of the times, it was so cruel! I was only little, and I trusted my dad so much!

He said, "Son, I want you to go in there, into the pool."

"But, mom told me not to! She said the pool is a big no no, it causes boo-boos!"

"You're a vampire, nothing can inflict pain on you son. If you think it is so bad, if you go in I'll go in right after you!"

So I finally went in, and it was such a painful sensation.

"That is your first lesson, learn to tell when someone is lying to you." He said this and turned and walked away from me shamefully.

You would think that would be the trauma he was referring to, but it really wasn't. Though it was something I would never forget. But unlike traumas, it taught me something. It taught me to be stronger, and be proud I was a vampire. I truly am, I AM A VAMPIRE! Is Moka?

" –and that concludes our lesson for today, we are a few minutes shy of the bell ringing but, you guys have been so attentive, so, for your reward, you may go home now!"

"YAY!" the class roared.

Hah, it truly is funny how happy they were. Only 3 minutes extra for them to waste, doing god knows what, and they treat the teacher like she's a priest. The sad part is, I was one of the people roaring.

I turned around and smiled at Moka, but she didn't look as happy as the rest of the class.

"What's wrong Moka?

"Huh?" She said, looking as if she had just been asleep and had awoken

"We can go."

"Oh right, sorry I wasn't paying attention! But Tsukune?"

"Yes?"

"I am glad-"

"ooh Tsukune, why tangle with this undesirable?"

I turned around and saw her. Ugh this girl. I swear, I am not in the mood of being beaten up by jealous jerks. Even though this girl wasn't even half as pretty as Moka.

"Go away." I said with no emotion.

"But why, why that's so mean Tsukune!"

"I don't even know you, I don't like it when people are rude to my friend. SHE actually cares about me as a person, and NOT some plaything she can show off! If she's undesirable then what are you?!" I said with a huge amount of emotion. I unleashed all my grudges and angry onto her in one quick moment.

"So mean!" she said as she started to fake cry very loudly.

I knew this game, she fake cried to get her mindless sheep to see this display and they would see me and without a second thought beat me up for her "pain and misery"

"Hey jerk, hurting Angelia is going to get you hurt!" He said winding a punch at me.

"No it won't!" Moka said as she went infront of me to block the blow.

"M-m-MOKA!" I said.

**Author's note**

Thank you for reading, reviews really help me. Knowing I did good and in what I need to improve in is always helpful in inspiring me to write this fanfic. CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is always appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Warning harsh vulgarity is used in this chapter, read at your own discretion. Some people may find it offensive, so this is your final warning!**_

Down she fell from the jack ass' punch. Geez it's very hypocritical when he's yammering at me for "hurting" a girl, even though it was fake tears. Yet, he just punched one. Just plain idiocy.

"You are a fucking jerk! HOW DARE YOU HURT HER!?"

I then charged at him, without even thinking of the consequences. I kicked him in the gut, I was so pissed! He then flew a bit back.

"How the hell, your eyes bro?" The guy said drowsily.

What the hell? Is this guy on something? I have heard that humans like him, like to take weird pills or sniff stuff that makes them feel like, as I've heard, "freshly dope high!" Whatever the hell that means, humans are just strange like that.

"You're probably pissing you pants thinking of me kicking your ass, huh?"

"No, I am just pissed at you."

The guy started charging at me. He threw a punch which I strangely deflected so quickly. I then twisted his arm in an awkward position, and waited for a cracking sound.

"NO ONE hurts Moka!"

_CRAACK_

I then released his arm and shoved him back.

"I recommend that you back down from this fight. It's for the best. ALWAYS remember, no one hurts Moka. No one, nobody, never." I said triumphantly.

.

**Moka's perspective**

Ow, that punch really hurt. How did Tsukune win a fight with someone this strong?

"Moka, are you okay?" Tsukune said.

"Thank you…."

"Huh?"

"You stood up for me, you fought for me, thank you."

"But you got hurt in the process." He said and looked into my eyes.

Whoa! There was a hint of red in them, instead of his normal light brown. Was he… a vampire?

He had a third of the strength and red eyes. But no silver hair. What could it be?

"No, I'm fine it should be healed in a day." I said with a smile.

But in actual reality, it would only take about an hour.

**Tsukune's perspective**

A day? My suspicions are heightened now. It would take a human a week!

"Need some help?" I smiled and extended a helping hand for her to get up.

"Thanks."

"Do you need any help getting home?"

"No I think I'm fine Tsukune."

"Oookay Moka, see you tomorrow?"

"Of course!" She said smiling.

A day, a rosary, these thoughts bounced around in my cranium as I walked home.

"Son!" My dad shouted at me as I walked by.

"What?" I said agitated.

"Let me suck your blood."

"NO, you'll bleed me dry."

"Good, don't EVER trust a vampire with your blood!"

I had to go through this every day. He always tested me on what I should and shouldn't trust people with. This was the most common one. Another common one was my wallet. Sadly, I fell for it the first time. The first time he did the "can I suck your blood?" routine I asked this:

"What if they are healing you?"

"YOU ARE A VAMPIRE! THE ULTRA MONSTER. YOU'RE SUPERIOR! YOU SHOULDN'T NEED HELP!" He said angrily.

Vampires are known for pride, but I feel he has a bit too much pride. With all these "lessons" he would get on my bad side a lot. But not to the extent where I would attack him. He does have a right to be proud, but it was really over the top sometimes. He was a very powerful vampire, but I wasn't anywhere near his strength. So I always wanted to lash out on him, but I knew what would happen.

I trotted to my room and just lay there, thinking of how my life was. What is the thing that is most important in my life? What was I planning to do with my life after I had graduated from school? At this moment, I guess the most important person was Moka. It's strange how she's very important, yet I have only known her for a short span of time. It was my first taste of friendship, so I guess it wasn't that strange. But, what do I plan to do after school? Will I still even be friends with her by then? For now, I guess those questions will have to remain unanswered, sadly. Well, I take that back, life would be pointless if we knew what our lives were going to be filled with. I guess the true essence to life was wonderment.

My wonderment in Moka.

**Author's note**

Sorry if the fight scene seemed a bit dumb with Tsukune going half vampire, I needed to rise a suspicion in Moka.

Tsukune turned into a vampire also because he had a rise in emotion, a rise in emotion causes the Rosario to momentarily unleash some of his vampiric power. This was also seen in the anime in episode 9 season 1. But I toned it down a bit because he can't be revealed to the humans. This MAY be further explained in a chapter to come.

I am sorry if #1 contradicts the manga, REMEMBER, this is not based off the manga, though some things will have to be, I have NOT read the manga, I do not plan on doing so, if you would like to know my reasoning on doing so, you can write your wonderment (write bellow if you get that gag.) along with a review of my story.

Tsukune and/OR Moka will be fighting a monster(s) in later chapters, in case you guys were wondering.

If you find any errors in my story, please tell me, so I can improve my writing. Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't been posting, I was very ill and was unable to do anything really. I will be posting everyday again, sorry for the wait!**

"M-M-Moka, your blood! I want it!"

I sank my fangs into Moka's neck and her delicious blood filled my mouth.

"Tsukune! Oww!"

"MORE MOOOORE!" I growled at her and sank my fangs deeper.

"ahh ah aa.." she cried out. Silence. Her limp body then fell to the ground.

"Tsukune, whyyy?"

"Because, I AM A VAMPIRE!"

"Muh… muh… me too."

"WHAT!?"

Then, all of a sudden, thousands of variations, of how Moka could look like as a vampire appeared. Some beautiful, some beautiful, but scary, some ugly, some ugly and scary.

"Tsukune, let's fight!" said one of the beautiful ones, as the other variations disappeared.

She then threw a kick at me, but with quick reflexes, I dodged it and caught her leg. She then kicked me back. I flew back into a wall feeling a bit weak, but then overcame the injury and charged at her. She thought she knew what I was going to do but then I tricked her and went behind her and shoved her down to the ground. The ground transformed into a bed and me and Moka lay on it.

"I see you want to be my partner in life?"

"Uhh, yes." I said, scared to take a beating if I showed any more uncertainty.

"Well, okay, but you have to defeat me first!" she said getting ready to kick me.

She then did as expected, and kicked me hard up into the sky. When I landed on the ground, in what seemed to be an indoor stadium, I was determined to defeat her for some reason.

I charged at her and punched her in the gut, she then disintegrated into ash once my fist met her stomach. A tear came to my eye and I then mourned over her ashes, thrashing them around in grief.

**End of dream**

"What a horrid dream!" I said drowsily.

I got up out of my bed and went into my living room and got some cereal.

"When are we going back to the monster world?" I asked my dad.

"Make some friends in the human world for once, then we'll see."

"But! I already have a friend!" I blurted out.

Ugh why did I say that, now he's going to want to meet her. Then after the visit, Moka will no longer be my friend because of his creepiness.

"Oh really, and who might that be?"

"Umm, a girl, her name is Moka."

"Is she your girlfriend, have you had any of her blood?"

"No, and no, please do not say anything like that in front of her. She's human, I couldn't possibly reveal what I am to her!" I said.

"I did, to my best friend, you should reveal it soon!" He said in an odd tone.

"That was different. You had too," I said, "anyways, I got to go to school now. But we need to go the monster world soon!"

"And I have to meet your friend, now go to school!" he said as I finished up my cereal.

I then put my cereal with the dishes, took a shower, and then changed into some nice clothing. I looked over at my clock and saw if I went to school I would be a bit early, oh well, I have nothing better to do anyways. I went out and started walking to school, school was surprisingly close.

I was about three fourths of the way to the school when I sensed a familiar presence behind me, I then turned around.

"Hey Moka, I thought it was you! I didn't know you come this way."

"Oh yeah, my house is over there." She said jerking her thumb behind her.

"Oh, we should walk home together, but my house is a bit closer of course."

"Um yeah sure!" she said with a shy smile.

"Moka, there is something I have to tell you."

"Yes, Tsukune?"

"Well, you see, you probably already know, I um, haven't really had many friends before, true um friends that is, so my ummm. My dad he um, asked if I had made any friends yet at school, so I told him about you. Now he well, um, wants to meet you soon, so would you be able to come to my house any day?" I said staring down at my feet.

"Aww Tsukune! Of course I would love to see your house, and your dad of course!"

"Well you see, my dad, is a bit awkward, and strange so, just giving you a warning."

"Can I meet him tomorrow?"

"T-t-tomorrow?"

"Well, if it isn't too much of a burden of course." She said looking down.

"Oh UH NO! IT'S NOT A BURDEN MOKA! I'd love for you to see where I sleep- I-um- mean where I live!" I said flustered.

"Yeah it will be great Tsukune!" she said, not noticing my nervousness.

"Uh yeah, so we better go hurry off to class right? Heh?" I said, my nervous tone still there.

We got to the classroom and patiently awaited the teacher's arrival. School went on as normal, boring. Lunch finally came and Moka and I found a very clean and nice table.

"Okay Tsukune, what do you think we will do at your house?"

"Hmm probably eat dinner, and my dad will basically make you want to run out of the house."

"Well maybe so, but I'll stay because of you Tsukune!" She said with a smile.

My heart started pounding, "Thank you" I then impulsively hugged her really tight.

"Tsukune, loosen the grip." She said giggling.

"Sorry Moka, just, you are such a nice friend." I said blushing.

We then just talked about what we may or may not do at my house. I tried to act excited about her coming over, but I was more nervous. My dad may even reveal my monster identity. Or really he could do just about anything, he was so unpredictable. Hopefully he doesn't try testing Moka, like how he tests me. Maybe, by some slim chance, he will act normal for once! Doubtfull, but possible.

**Author's** note

Thanks for reading, I appreciate the reviews! They really inspire me to write more!


	6. Chapter 6

"I told my friend you want to meet her. She's coming tomorrow."

"Excellent. Can I suck her blood?" He said in a half serious tone.

"No! You'll bleed her dry!"

"Even if I did, would it be so bad?"

"Yes!"

"How so?"

"uh, umm, I care about her?" I said with a hint of hesitation.

"Then, if you care so much about her, reveal your true form to her. So she knows not to bleed in front of you, for her OWN safety. But NO you are too much of a coward to warn her, huh?"

"I will, soon, just not now!"

Will I ever tell her? Is dad right? But her rosary, what if she is a vampire, but if she is then my warning to her is not necessary! So technically, I am doing no harm by not telling. No Tsukune, stop trying to run away from the truth! _Coward._That's what you are being, you need to **change**. Agh, dad, why put my brain through this ache, Tsukune, time will tell when I will reveal my identity. I WILL reveal it to her, soon enough!

"Will you really Tsukune? Do not hesitate to answer, will you?

"Yes."

"good, very good, well! What shall I cook for this meal tomorrow night?"

**Moka's perspective**

"Mother, I made a friend."

"Oh is that so?"

"Yes, I am going to his house tomorrow night to meet his father. Is that okay?" I said nervous to hear a no.

"Of course! But Moka, have you revealed your true identity to him?"

"No, remember the last time?"

I sadly remember the last time vividly. I was friends with a girl named Linda. She was so sweet and kind, but well, Twilight, the vampire movie came out, and she apparently thought it was horrid. I told her I was a vampire, I guess she hated the mention of the name "vampire" because of that movie. She told everyone, they all teased me, they would ask me to race them, to prove I was a vampire. But I couldn't, I couldn't remove my rosary. I never wanted to remove it out of anger though, I didn't like them very much, but they just didn't know.

"Yes, but if you do get the trust in the boy to reveal it, don't hesitate. Don't live by what happened in the past, okay?"

"The thing is, I already trust him. He protected me from bullies. He's very sweet, nice, strong, smart, cute-" I said bubbling away, thinking of him.

"Sounds like you are growing a crush for this boy!"

"What! Um no! Not true mother!" I said blushing.

"Sure sweetie, sure. That explains why you are blushing!"

"Hey-ey. It's um, cold, that's why. Let me go into my room and get in a wrap of blankets." I said walking away.

Do I like Tsukune? Why did I get so nervous when she said I did. It's true that I have never felt the way I feel about Tsukune for anyone else. Was it a crush?

**Tsukune's perspective**

Tomorrow is sure to be weird. My dad meeting my friend, this is going to be interesting on how it unfolds! Well I better rest up then, who knows what type of thing my dad has planned for tomorrow!

"Good morning son! I have special things planned for tonight!" my dad said in a strange cheery voice.

Oh god! He probably thinks I want to date her! I haven't really had been JUST a friend with a girl, it was just one of those things I went along with. The girl thought I looked good, comes up to me and I of course just nod along. But soon after the girl wanted more out of me then just being a pretty face at school, and wanted me there as chauffeur I would just tell the girl some excuse on why I had to stop being her puppet.

"Um. That's great!?" I said not knowing the tone my dad would prefer while saying this.

"Okay, I really like this girl so please don't embarrass me."

"Nonsense! I won't embarrass you!"

**Tsukune's father's perspective**

REALLY likes the girl huh? Well in the past Tsukune has said I have been to cruel to him. I guess I shall give him and his date a nice plushy father for the night. But after this I need to toughen him up for this gal! Even though they never last, but I have never actually met one. He probably was just faking! Well if they were real, I guess this one has to be special! I should make this night unforgettable then!

**Tsukune's perspective**

"Well hey, look at the time! I've got to go meet up with Moka at school!"

I really didn't have to, I just didn't want to talk more about this. My dad just might ruin things. He has only really met guy friends, which hardly were friends. Just people I sat with at lunch he badgered me into having them stay at my house!

"Hey Tsukune!" She said as I was coming out of my house.

"Oh hey Moka!"

"I am very excited about tonight!"

"Uh, yes! Me too!" I said with not much conviction.

Moka and I just keep talking as we approached school. The school campus seemed dead. We were both so early!

"How early are we?" I said, glancing at the clock.

"An hour and a half!" She said shocked.

"Did you to forget to turn back your clocks an hour?" said an unfamiliar voice.

"But that's not possible. That's on a Saturday."

"I'm just kidding. Hi, my name is Tsukarwiwawa. Or Tsukar for short" The handsome man said as he came out of the shadows.

"You must be beautiful Moka!" Tsukar said.

Ugh, wow what a suck up!

"Um, I guess so. Thank you!" Moka said slightly blushing.

Score 1 for Tsukune! She didn't even give a compliment back!

"You look good too!" she said as Tsukar looked at her expectantly.

Damn it.

"Well, if you want, I could walk you back home Moka!" he said, ignoring my presence.

"She's fine, thank you very much! I can take care of her!" I interjected in a harsh possessive tone.

She blushed at this.

"Moka," I said, turning away from the runt staring at me with jealousy, "Let's go to Bonque Bistro!"

"Okay." She said smiling.

Score 5 for the home team.

**Tsukar's perspective**

Damn Tsukune Aono. So possessive of Moka. Why? I thought he would actually be a cool guy, he didn't take shit from dumb jocks, but I wasn't a dumb jock, what's up with him and Moka? All I did was say a compliment! I must find out more!

**Tsukune's perspective**

I will admit, that guy had guts to compliment a girl right in front of another guy. But me and Moka were only friends so, I guess I went a bit overboard.

"Here, what do you want Moka? I'll pay." I said with a smile.

"Tsukune, you don't have to do that. I have got my own money."

"I insist! Just order, I guess if you truly want to pay for it, I'll let you pay half, ONLY if it's cheap though!"

"Okay." She said as she started walking up to order, "I'd like 2 large biscuits, scrambled eggs, and do you happen to have tomato juice?" She said the last thing shyly.

"Let me check ma'am," she said, "Oh yes, surprisingly we do! It's on the house though, we don't use it much anyways."

"Thank you that will be all for me, but my friend would like to order as well."

I simply ordered an omelet with bacon on the side. But tomato juice? What type of girl likes tomato juice, I mean I do but that's only because I'm a vampire. Another thing to add to the list of vampiric things that she does.

We had a blast while eating! We were always having a smile on our faces while we were talking to each other. It truly was one of my favorite moments in my life. It's kind of sad though, many people have moments like these every day, but it was so precious to me.

"That was some good food, huh Moka?" I said happily

"Yes! It was so much fun Tsukune! Well it's about time for school. I guess we better get going so we aren't late!"

We arrived right on time for class, school was actual a bit better today for some strange reason. I guess maybe because the morning was so great so it brightened up my day maybe? It was nearing lunchtime so I started to get ready to go out, I cleaned up the math work I was doing and decided to stay by Moka.

"Hey Tsukune!"

"Hi Moka, I just wonder what my dad has planned for tonight. But I think it will be okay."

"yeah I thi-"

_BRIIIIIIINNNNNGGG_

"Well I guess we better get our lunches quick Moka." I said smiling

We soon got our lunches, which sadly, was low class food, and sat down.

"So Moka, overall, how do you think this school year will go?"

"I think it will go great, you see Tsukune, I have never had such a good bond with anyone like we have. I don't know if it is too soon but I think well, it is something my mother said, I think it might be-" she said.

"Hey Moka. Hey Tsukune. Can I sit with you guys?" Tsukar, The Interrupter said.

"Uhh. As you were saying Moka?" I said, brushing aside the guy.

"You know, never mind, it's um nothing" she said blushing.

I wonder what it was, before this guy had to rudely ruin things!

"Sorry where are my manners? But, can I?" Tsukar said, sporting a dumb, ugly, repulsive smile.

"You can't find your manners, 'cause you probably never had any." I mumbled.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing. Anyways, you don't even have your lunch, here's some money go get some grub." I said trying to get him away from me and Moka.

"Um, sure! Thank you." He said.

"So Moka, are you coming right after school to my house? Or a bit later?"

"Umm, I'll come a bit later, I might as well get into some nice clothes for your father."

We continued talking, but I kept an eye on Tsukar, I saw he was paying for his food. He was eating his food as he approached us.

_BIIIIIIINNNNNG_

Oh thank lord! Hopefully this guy will give up on Moka and find some other girl. But why was I so jealous? Do I seriously have a crush on a human/possible vampire? Well, I haven't known her for THAT long, but then again, it was a long enough time period to develop romantic feelings for such a beauty like her.

Class went by, slower than before. Finally it was the end of the day. I said goodbye to Moka and told her I will happily await her arrival. It was true, I really am happy she is coming, nervous, but still overjoyed!

**Author's note { READ!}**

I may or may not post the next chapter today, but I am working on it. So make sure to check for it! I tried make Tsukar sound a bit like a Japanese name. The rest of his name isn't really important, I just put it there just because I could! I also just HAD to put a twilight joke in this series! I'm sorry I couldn't help myself! But it was a bit of a lame joke, if it made any of you laugh, make sure to say it did in a review. So I can get a feel for your guys' sense of humor! Remember, reviews help encourage me to continue the series, I enjoy GOOD constructive criticism!

1) Remember Moka lives with her mother in the human world! Just like in the anime!

2) Jealousy is in the air (hint hint) this may or may not be true.

3) This is also the longest chapter so far! so this deserves double the average reviews! YEAH?!


	7. Chapter 7

Moka's perspective

"Oh Moka, What are you doing here, I thought you were going to your friends house?" My mother said as I arrived home.

"Oh I am, I'm just going in about an hour."

"Okay."

"Oh and mother, when do you think I should reveal what I am."

"..." silence.

"Mother?" I said dumbly, even though I knew she heard me.

"..." nothing.

I know time will tell, but I don't like not having a plan. It's the not knowing, that truly frightens me. I soon got changed into some better clothes and decided to head out for Tsukune's house.

Tsukune's perspective

"Father, try not to embarrass me!" I said.

"I won't Tsukune, of all people, you will be the one to embarrass me!" He said walking away from me.

"Hey! Eh whatever." I said while also parting my way from him and going into the living room. I sat there thinking of Moka, how will our friendship be after this?

_Thud THUMP THWACK_

MOKA! I ran up to the door, when I opened it, I saw a pretty pink haired girl staring at me.

"Oh Uhh hi Moka!" I said blushing, "You look really pretty!"

"Thank you!"

"Well come on in!" I said opening to door wider.

Moka's perspective

When I came in, I saw the amazing interior of the house. The walls were a pretty red velvet with black. The furniture matched the walls. The house seemed huge on the inside!

"Father! She's here!" Tsukune said

"Coming!" The voice said, coming from a hallway. The hall way seemed huge and never ending! It reminds me of my home in the dark lords castle, but I don't actually know how that was like since, well...

"Ahh, this girl is so pretty Tsukune! She's definitely a keeper!" Tsukune's father said smiling.

"Yeah she is." Tsukune said quietly with a bit of red rushing to his face.

"Thank you Mr. Aono."

Tsukune's father

This girl was so beautiful. Geez, if she were a bit older I think I'd be all over her. But I noticed something familiar, a rosary. If she is a vampire, I have got to get her with my Tsukune.

Tsukune's perspective

"So father, what do you have planned?" I said.

"Well, I have dinner planned. So let's go ahead and eat it, it should be ready," he said walking over to the kitchen, "Yep. It's ready. You two should go into the dinning room. The food will be out in a few minutes."

We both went off to the dinning room and sat at the table. Since my dad said it would be only a few minutes, we both just made small talk. Dad seemed to be taking longer then expected, we soon finished talking and just looked around the room. We then both made eye contact with each other, we continued looking into each others' eyes. Her eyes were so beautiful. They were a very pretty emerald green. Every aspect of her was just so...

I started to smile at her, but we both started turning red from staring in each others' eyes, it almost felt romantic.

"_HUFF. _The food is so heavy, well, here you go!" My father said, breaking up the moment between me and Moka.

The food my father set out actually looked really good, and edible! The first to approach the food was my father, he had put so much food on his plate I thought it would break! Me and Moka then proceeded to do the same. We all started forking down the grub, no one said anything, the only sound to be heard was the rustling of forks and plates clattering together.

My father broke the silence and said, "Hey Moka, your a very pretty young lady, you probably reject guys all the time. But my Tsukune is a very handsome young man correct? Is he worthy to be your true love?"

"_PFFFFFT" _I had spit out my drink on the floor, great, my father is so embarrassing!

But much to my surprise, Moka responded silently, while slightly turning pink, "Yes he is worthy, and he is really handsome..."

Luckily my father didn't hear this, otherwise, instead of hearing her words, he would've been hearing wedding bells.

My heart started beating faster. Do I really like her? But did she even mean that?

_BIIIIINGG_

"Moka, could you be a dear and answer the door for me?" My father said nodding towards the door.

"Father! She's a guest why ask her to do that. You can do it yourself." I interjected.

"Well as guest, we should treat her like family." He said smiling.

"But! It's-"

"Tsukune, it's okay. I can just get it, it's nothing really." Moka said smiling as she got up to answer the door. She left me and my father to share an awkward silence.

"I'll go to door with her!" I said escaping the weird moment.

I reached her right before she opened the door. "I'll open it, my lady!" I said in a comical tone. She then giggle and I opened the door.

"Tsukar?! You deliver water now?" I said as I saw him with 1 glass water jug in his hand.

"Oh uh Moka!" He said as the water jug started to slip threw his hand.

_CRAAAASSSH_

"Ah help Tsukune" Moka said as she hopped back into my arms. Glass shards went everywhere! I was scared that Moka might have gotten hit by one. But I saw the water approaching our feet, I held her hand and I pulled her away from the water and pulled her into the hallway and into my room.

"Are you okay Moka?" I said while I moved closer to her.

"Yes." she said as we both locked eye contact. We both started blushing. We both felt a connection between us.

Moka and I both moved closer to each other at the same time. I then started to blush even more. We were both so close, our bodies were slightly pressed up against each other. We both leaned our faces in.

I sensed my father approaching, but he was distant. I am not sure there would be enough time to give her a good kiss.

We both continued leaning in closer. We were both so close, all it would take was 1 second to kiss her, NO! I sensed my father right outside the door, we were both so close, but I wanted the kiss to be perfect.

"My father is about to come in, sorry." I said brushing my hair across her face as I moved my head away from her face to hug her.

"Heya, sorry about the jug incident. You okay Moka?" My father said as he entered the room.

"Yeah I didn't get an wat- I mean glass shards on me." Moka said awkwardly.

"Alright, well, lets finish up that dinner!" My father said smiling.

My father turned his back and said, "I'll go clean things up, you kids should come out in a few minutes okay?"

"Yeah sure." I said.

As he left, I moved my head back to where it was previously. We were so close again! I started turning red and I decided the moment was gone.

"H-h-hey! We should probably go eat right?" I said as I hopped back and started to scratch the back of my head.

"Yeah we should!" Moka said smiling.

Whew. I was so nervous. But I surprisingly really did want to kiss her. Moka and I got to the table and we finished our meal.

"That was good huh? Well I have a treat for you guys."

Tsukune's father's perspective

The girl was afraid of water touching her. Seems like she is a vampire. But time for the ULTIMATE test.

Moka's perspective

It's a shame we didn't kiss, but I am not sure if he even likes me. It could've just been an "in the moment" type thing. I wasn't even completely sure I liked him. But I have never actually felt the way I feel for Tsukune before.

Tsukune's perspective

"What is the treat father?" I said curiously.

"A movie."

"What movie?" I said.

"Oh you'll see. Let's go in the home theater okay?"

Tsukune's father's perspective

This will truly be interesting I know! I wonder if my suspicion will be proven. HAHA. The theater was approaching. Hah! Test time!

"Hmm I know the PERFECT movie!" I said smiling.

I then pulled out the movie _Twilight, _"So Moka, would you like to watch this?"

Every girl LOVES watching this movie. But every actual vampire hates it! I personally have it on hand to use as a punishment to Tsukune. The movie really is off. Plus only simple dumb girly humans would enjoy it. What is it they say? Team Edgar?

"Umm, no thank you." Moka said.

WHAT?! This girl is definitely a vampire. My son is gonna marry a vampire! Well, I hope he does. But the girl was a bit to, well, shy and kind to be one. Unless...

Moka's perspective

OH NO! Twilight. Twilight brings up way to many bad memories. Plus it isn't even a good movie. They got the vampire facts all wrong. I don't sparkle in the sun!

Tsukune's perspective

OH HELL NO! GAWD. The tortures I had to endure with twilight. But strange, I heard humans like that movie. Actually I heard all girls like it. But Moka said she didn't have "wat-" touch her. She meant water and I know she did! She has to a be a vampire.

We soon went out of the theater and back into the dinning room.

"Ah, I should really be going, I'm already going to be late." Moka said smiling as she looked at the clock.

"Alright! I am glad you came Moka." I said smiling.

"Thanks Tsukune, Bye."

I had a hug urge to hug her. I then did so, I grabbed her in a tight hug and whispered, "Bye Moka. I'll talk to you at school, okay?"

I felt her nod her head and I then released her from the hug. She then departed from my house.

"Tsukune."

"Dad."

"I think she's a vampire." We both said in unison.

Author's noteI am sorry I haven't been posting. I had some issues with my Word 2013. But it is taken care of and now I'm back! Remember, Make sure to give me your reviews! They truly inspire me to write more. If I get no reviews, I would loose the energy to write. (No inspiration = no writing) Constructive criticism is ALWAYS appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

"Dad, since I know what she is, should I tell her I know?" I said.

"Of course! But son, I recommend doing it somewhere private, you don't want any of the other students to over hear you! Oh also, since she is a vampire and oh so pretty, you better make her yours!" He said in a very odd tone.

"I dont know if I can.." I mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing! But I just don't know where I should confront her about being a vampire."

"Don't 'confront' her! Confrontations usually are negative. Embrace the fact that she is a vampire! She is the best choice for-"

"Okay dad I get it! But WHERE should I 'embrace' her true being?"

"Umm, I am actually not sure. Your smart, at least I think you have decent intelligence, you'll figure it out." My dad said pushing my buttons.

"Yeah yeah, alright, I think I am going to head on over to bed father."

Dream

"Moka! May I have this kiss." Tsukar said smiling.

"Well you see I um-"

"No you may not!" I said running into the ball room in which Tsukar had made Moka dance with him.

"Tsukune!" Moka said smiling at me.

"Moka." I said lost in her eyes.

Tsukar then started moving even closer to Moka. Closer and closer almost about to kiss her.

"RAAA!" I screamed as I talked Tsukar to ground.

"Don't even thinking about kissing her! She doesn't even wanted to kiss you, she is just to nice to push you away! Moka who do you actually want to kiss you?"

"Well Tsukar you see, we just met so I don't know you enough to like you I'm sorry. Tsukune, you are the one I'd like to kiss! You are so nice, cute, handsome, and we really can bond!"

"HELLLLLLLLZZZZZZZZ YEAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" I shouted happily.

"I can't just give up on my love!" Tsukar said as he leaped up to his feet.

Tsukar then started to go back to Moka and said, "My darling, get to know me! Then you will see that I am you partner in life, the destined one for you!"

Tsukar then started to grab Moka into a hug and whispered something into her ear. I couldn't hear what but I am guess it was some sappy lovey dovey thing. Tsukar then started to hold Moka closer in a hug, I then decided I had enough of this.

"Tsukar please stop." Moka said quietly.

"B-B-b-but I can't your my-"

"Just stop it! Face rejection!" I said annoyed.

"I won't stop loving her! I must get rid of you Tsukune!" Tsukar said releasing his grip on Moka.

Tsukar then started charging at me.

"I guess I have no choice now Tsukar. I didn't want to have to do this but" I said pulling out the rosary that was tucked under my shirt.

I always hid my rosary, I did not want to look religious, or anything of the sorts. So I always tried making it look like a chain necklace by hiding the rosary.

I then yanked it off and the surroundings changed to a light faded pink momentarily. The pink faded and my aura was the only thing left. My aura was sadly not that impressive for a vampire. Of course it was amazing compared to most monsters, but to other vampires, it was just average.

Tsukar had stopped to stare at me in confusion. I decided to take the upper hand (Of course human vs vampire the vampire already had the upper hand) I quickly, with jet like speed, went past him and right behind him to strike a fatal kick to his ribs.

He then turned around, I decided that was the perfect time to strike. The kick had made him fly across the room and into the wall with a sickening crack.

He was surprisingly light.

"Moka, I'm sorry you had to witness that! It's just, I really like you and care about you, and I feel he was taking advantage of your kindness." I said sadly.

"It's fine Tsukune, I really like you too." Moka said blushing.

"Uhhhmmm." I was started to blush to as I got closer to Moka.

I got tired of the wait. I couldn't take it I had to have her! So, I kissed her.

"Mmmm Tsukuneee" She moaned blushing.

"Heh, I didn't know I was that good at kissing." I said pulling away and scratching the back of my head, trying to look natural.

End of dream

OH MY GOD. That dream really made my heart pound. I guess I really do like her more then a friend. But I wouldn't want to wreck a friendship. I mean, we have already almost kissed, I guess I'll see how things will go with time.

"Hurry up you want to go to school early!" My father yelled at me.

What is up with him? Why is he now finally caring about school. Humph, probably just so I can impress Moka.

"Okay! I am going I am going!" I said very annoyed.

XXXX

When I arrived at school, the bell just had rang. I then started to rush to get to my classroom on time.

"_oof._" I said as I bumped into a guy.

"What the hell? I know why your in a hurry but geez keep your eyes peeled!" the guy said as he shoved me.

ERRR! These ungrateful humans! They should be glad that our kind still hasn't killed them!

"Now get out of my way!" The human screamed at me.

"What are you in a rush for, the vending machine?" I said with my temper flaring. My little insult wasn't a very good one though.

"You better watch yourself." The human said trying to intimidate me, without succeeding.

When I finally got to class, I was technically late, but the teacher was luckily later then me. I noticed Moka seemed very relieved when I came into the classroom.

"Hey Moka!" I said smiling.

"Oh hi Tsukune! I was worried you weren't going to show up, or you were going to be late." Moka said smiling.

"Oh yeah I almost was really late because of this guy who-"

"Good morning class! Sorry I was late, but, now that I am here, we can have some fun learning!" The teacher said, interrupting me.

"Yeah 'fun.'" I muttered.

I heard Moka giggle from what I said, I guess I said a bit too loud. Luckily the teacher is too much of a ditz to have heard me.

_BINNGGGGG_

"FINALLY" I said really loudly.

"Hehehehe Tsukune, a bit too loud hehehe" Moka said giggling.

She then pointed at the teacher, who was giving me the evil eye.

We finally got to the lunch area and noticed only the disgusting lunch s=choices were left, so we decided we weren't THAT hungry so we just sat down at an open table.

Moka and I just started talking about really random things. I really wanted to mention her being a vampire and about the "almost-kiss." But sadly, I noticed a guy approaching.

"uhhhhmp"

"Move it loser!" The guy said as he shoved me off the bench.

"Tsukune!" Moka said.

I looked up to see that the guy who shoved me, was the guy from earlier today. Angry started to boil within me.

"Forget about him. Moka, why hang out with him and not me?"

"because he is my friend." Moka said.

"Just a friend..? Interesting." The guy mumbled.

"But I can be even better then a friend! Moka you are so beautiful, you should really be my girlfriend."

"Well thank you but I-"

"I know you are about to say no but, what is holding you back, he is a friend, and as a friend he would understand and support you new relationship."

"But um-"

"THAT'S enough!" I said with my blood boiling in my body, as I rose to my feet.

"Don't try and force her into saying yes, she is too kind to tell someone bluntly, no." I said angrily.

My angry got the best of me, I then shoved him off the lunch table. He fell off with a loud thud.

"Hey what did I say earlier today, watch yourself!" He said as he shoved me, but I still remained on the table.

This human was really amplifying my anger. I was about to loose it. I am tired of this, why do humans pick fights with the people who seem weak, but in my real form, whoo I'd kick their ass! The human saw that I was really angry, so he took the time to antagonize me. He then quickly moved closer to Moka and started to move his face closer to hers. Moka then started to move her head back a bit to move away from the guy.

He then moved quickly and kissed her on the lips.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled as I shoved him off of her. The guy got back up and threw a punch at me. He of course missed, but it just made me to my peak of anger. I grabbed his arm and started to shove it back in very painful and w=awkward position for him.

"Owww, whoa, your eyes!" The guy said.

I kept his arm firm in my hand. I decided I should make this quick. I twisted his arm in a very weird position and heard a crack.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW FUCCCK!" The guy screamed.

I continued to crack it.

"Tsukune, I am fine, just stop." Moka said.

I shoved the guy back and released my grip on him. I then glared at him I saw his arm was very crooked now, I think I broke his arm beyond repair.

I looked down, ashamed of having Moka witness that, she now probably thinks I am short tempered.

Broken arm victim's perspective

So, the rumors are true. If you get Tsukune mad, his eyes change colors. That is very strange, he seems very protective of Moka, I am truly surprised they aren't dating.

Tsukune's perspective

Where did that strength come from? I keep becoming really strong, but only momentarily. Is my rosary even still on?

"I am sorry I went a bit over board. It's just I-"

_BIIIIINGGGG_

"It's okay, but what were you saying?" Moka said happily.

"Ah nothing, but we better hurry to class, we don't want to be late!" I said blushing.

The teacher kept blabbing about so much boring stuff when all of a sudden the door barged open.

"I need to pull Tsukune Aono and Moka Akashiya out of class." A lady in formal clothing said.

"UH oh." I muttered under my breathe.

"You two are excused" The teacher said.

I turned around and said to Moka, "Well, let's go.."

Me and Moka both got up and walked outside the classroom. We then followed the lady to the principal's office.

When we entered the room the lady gestured to two chairs that were facing one chair that was facing the opposite dirrectiong from them. The chair spun around and a young man was in the chair.

"Tsukune Aono... Moka Akashiya... I hear one of you broke Jeremy's arm." The man said.

I looked at Moka was shaking a bit, I then reached over to grab her hand to comfort her.

"It was me sir." I said calmly.

"Why did you do it?" The man who I am guessing is our principal said. (Though he seem a bit too young to be a principal.

"Well you see sir, Um.." I said as I glanced at Moka,"He was trying to get with my girl, and as a man you should know, you got to do what you got to do."

"I see." He said uneasy.

"Plus he shoved me off the bench, I was only defending myself! He then kissed my girl uh girlfriend so I shoved him off and then he hit back so, I then twisted his arm." I said blushing.

"Whoa he kissed her right infront of you? That is messed up!" The man said.

"But even so, I do have to punish you or else his parents might sue the school.. I guess if this happens again you will be suspended or expelled but you have detention for the day! Both of you." He said 'both of you' with a weird tone and a wink.

"That's good I guess, well, we better get off to class!"I said avoiding the awkward creepiness.

"Not so fast, I said for the day, that means the whole day!" He said excitedly.

"WAIT. What do you mean?" I said shocked.

"From now till tomorrow morning, you both have detention."

WHAT!? This guy is crazy!

Author's note

HELLO! Sorry I haven't been posting daily like I said I would, I lost the inspiration for a bit and I also Have so many different ways I can make the story unfold, but I don't know which path is best. I do know however, where I want the story to go, I just don't know the best way to get there. But I am now back and I will try to post daily or every other day. REVIEWS INSPIRE ME TO WRITE! Also since I haven't been writing, I decided to make it a long chapter, which it is the longest chapter I have done so far.


	9. Detention part 1

"Uhmm what about our parents? We need to tell them! Plus, where are we going to sleep?" I said trying to get out of the detention.

It's not that I didn't want to be with Moka it's just, I just called her my girlfriend, I don't want her to be creeped out. I just hope I don't have any "dreams" or have a morning surprise. I normally don't have either of these things very often but, a night with the most beautiful girl... Might change things.. But, I haven't really had any perverted thoughts about Moka though, so I think I am good in that area.

But I normally sleep without a shirt on, it's just so comfortable. But I can't do that cause Moka will be very.. Actually, I don't know how she would react.

"Hey hey calm down! I am not the principal for nothing... I got a plan, I will notify them they can bring anything that is essential for you to stay the night. Just no phones, nothing creepy, you know etc." The principal said creepily.

"Um, where will we sleep?" I said wondering the principal's ideas behind his madness.

"Good question Aono, you obviously won't be sleeping in the normal detention room, we will provide _a mattress. _You will just have to find out the rest once we get settled. By the way, your living conditions will be a bit on the crappy side, since it is a punishment after all." The principal said very giddy.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Tsukune's Father's perspective

Hmm, a night of detention, with only Moka. I better pack Tsukune some nice clothing! But he snapped someone's arm? Has my son gotten stronger in his sealed state? Or it could be the seal breaking.

Tsukune's perspective

"Please excuse me, I am going to set up your living arrangements." The principal said chuckling. He then got up out of his chair and son left the room.

As he left, once the door closed the lady who escorted us to his office finally spoke, "I worry for your punishment, he can be a bit odd about his punishments for students. But he seemed to like you, the living arrangements probably wont be that bad as it usually is.."

"WAIT! He has done this before?" Moka and I said unison.

"Well only about two other times before you two. This school has a rather, umm, high violence record. Most students never do a repeat offense after they have faced his strange punishments."

"But, with all due respect, I didn't start the fight, I was only protecting Moka and myself." I said defensively.

I glanced over at Moka who slightly blushed at my statement of protecting her.

"But breaking his arm to that extent? We don't think he will ever even be the same. It's kind of shocking though, you don't look very strong, well maybe slightly strong but, not strong enough to break a bone without a struggle! I thought Jeremy was just trying to frame you!"

Damn it, if I had denied doing that to him I could have been out of this mess! Plus, it wasn't right for them to drag Moka into this. She was to innocent to do anything like this. Poor Moka, I feel terrible for this all. I looked down in shame.

The door burst open and the intruder said, "Hi son, got you some stuff to sleep in and all that jazz, So here you go!" My father said as he handed me a small bag.

"Umm thanks father..." I said awkwardily.

God knows what he packed inside my bag!

"Oh I also ran into your mother Moka, I could tell she was your mother just by how much you look like her, plus she was carrying a bag. I offered to bring your stuff for her, she was very kind. So! Here ye' go Moka." My father said as he revealed a second bag, a bit larger then mine, behind his back.

"Thank you Mr. Aono." Moka said.

"Well, see you tomorrow Tsukune! Good bye Moka." My father said smiling.

Right as my father left the room, the weird principal came in.

"The room is ready, follow me heheh" He said giggling to himself.

We soon arrived in the detention area. There was one big room and a small side room.

"You will be basically on lock down in here, no getting out of here! But you guys do have some entertainment," he said gesturing to an old small tv.

I looked around the room, all there was, was the tv.

"Where is are the mattresses? And where are we going to use the bathroom?" I asked confused.

"All you need is in that room." He said pointing at the small side room. It just seemed like a big closet.

"umm uh... Okay I guess..." I really didn't know what to say.

"Well! I let you two get settled in, see you two tomorrow morning!"

Once the principal left, it was just me an Moka, for the rest of the day, I felt quite bad for this mess.

"I am so sorry Moka, I got you dragged into this mess. I don't know what was with me, I guess jealousy or annoyance, I am just not too sure. But I am sorry..." I said looking down.

"It's okay Tsukune! It's not too bad! We at least got a television." She said trying to sound positive.

"Yeah, I guess so. Oh also sorry about saying you were my girlfriend, I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable or anything." I said kind of embarrassed.

Truthfully, I kind of felt happy saying she was my girlfriend. I really did like her. But if only she was actually mine..

"Oh um.. Don't worry about it I was I guess you could say comfortable with it.." she said slightly turning red, "But we should get settled in!" She said changing the subject.

She was really cute when she blushed. It seems like she could actually feel the way I feel, but she was always kind to just about everyone it could just be her being kind.

"Alright well, he did say all the stuff we need is in the small, um 'closet' room," I said plainly.

"I have a feeling he hid everything though," I muttered, but I said it loud enough so Moka could hear on purpose.

"Hehe maybe. But lets find out!" Moka said as she grabbed my hand pulled me to the closet.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Umm, these chairs are okay I guess..." I said.

When we entered the tiny room there were chairs in the middle of it. I noticed there was not bathroom, but there were... buckets.

"We can use the chairs to watch the tv if you want?" she said quizzical.

"Yeah I'll take them out in a bit, but lets just look around for the mattresses.

We looked a bit around and then I found a very thin blanket.

"Hey a blanket, I'll go ahead and takes the chairs out, and the blanket." I said smiling

"Okay."

I first attempted to carry one chair out but it felt a bit to heavy, so I decided it'd be best if I just push both chairs out. I pushed the chairs forward a bit, then I decided I should place the blanket on the chairs so I will make the least amount of trips back and forth. I shoved both chairs out until I reached the television. I returned to find Moka with only one queen size mattress in her hands.

"I am sorry Tsukune, I can't find anything else besides a few buckets and this." Moka said shyly.

"It's fine, I'll just sleep on the floor," I said.

"No, it's a queen size, it is meant to fit two people after all, we'll share."

"Okay."

Author's note

Sorry it's a short chapter, I wanted to atleast post it, but I will update it soon! KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING! I like constructive criticism! Reviews inspire me to update!


	10. Author's Note updated IMPORTANT READ!

Hello Readers,

Please do not leave this page before reading it!

Anyways, I was debating on whether or not I should write and post the new chapter today. I have chosen not to. The reason why is because I do not have my glasses. If you didn't notice, in the past two or three chapters, I have been making very weird typos and grammar errors. That is because I cannot see my computer screen very well without my glasses. I am getting my glasses tomorrow. The new chapter will either be up tomorrow(Monday) or Tuesday. This author's note will probably be deleted once the new chapter is posted, so keep checking everyday for new chapters being posted!

Oh R+V lovers, I HIGHLY recommend the R+ V abridged series, it may seem like strange and kind of childish humor, but it always seems to bring a smile to my face. Search it up on Youtube, by DragonMasterAssociat.

PERSONAL Story

(I am TRULY blind as a bat.)

Just incase any of you were wondering, I lost my classes when I put my glasses in my jacket pocket and I ran to class. I guess the glasses must have slipped out. SO... I had to go to eye doctors to get a new check up (considering I was already 3 months late on my annual eye examine *sigh* -_-) But to my displeasure, the eye doctor said it would take about 4-6 weeks for my new glasses to be ready... *Heavier sigh* But.. Luckily, I got a call from the eye doctor saying they were ready on Friday.. ( it had only been a week since the check up!) I was pretty happy at first, until I realized... They called after hours, I couldn't go to my doctor yet to get them. So then I though to my self, "Oh no biggie, I'll just get them tomorrow." But I than realized another thing... My eye doctors office is only open Monday thru Friday. That is when *sigh* I had the biggest temper tantrum. I threw chairs over. As me and my friends would put it, "OH FOR THE LOVE OF BEACHED WHALES!"

~ CatherineAnimeLover


	11. Chapter 11

We soon got everything set up. It actually seemed fairly livable, aside from the no bathroom.

"Well, wanna watch tv?" I said still with a bit of sadness in my voice.

"Sure Tsukune."

"So, what is you want to watch?" I said as we sat down in the chairs in front of the tv.

"Well, I really,"she said turning a bit away, "I really like the show Soul Eater."

"Really? I do too!" I said smiling.

"Really? But whos your favorite character?" She said excitedly.

"Kid, or his father."

"Exactly!"

We got to watching Soul Eater. We were both acting like typically fans and pointing out our favorite moments, and laughing at the same time, until we were interupted.

THUD THUMP THUUUMP

"We have a visitor?" I said, "well, guess i'll check it out"

I want to door and opened it and saw our principal.

"What is it you want?"

"Well I said around the campus till right now to serve you two food," He said showing his watch. It had read 6 pm. I was shocked by how much time we spent watch tv.

"Okay, so where is the food?" I questioned.

"Well, it's here."

"Where?"

"Oh the pizza boy is hiding behind me, I told him what you did to that boy."

"Uhhh.." is the only sound that came out of my mouth.

But I did sense Moka was approaching, probably wondering what's the hold up.

"You can come out, pizza boy. He won't hurt you."

"ummm okay," the puny human said as he came out of hiding, "Here is your food. Whoa!"

"What?" I said.

"That girl is soo hooo-" The boy said looking past me. But I gave him my famous "death glare" which he knew it would be best if he didn't continue his sentence.

" She must be your girlfriend, right? Is that why you messed up that guy?"

"Umm yes." I said glumly.

"What's going on?" Moka said coming over, I saw her cheeks were a bit pink.

I just guessed she had her that I had answered the boys question with a yes. I did feel a little tinge of regret.

"Oh it's just our dinner arrangements, we are having pizza," I then gestured my hand to a receiving motion, "May I have it please?"

"Oh uh yeah!" The pizza boy said waking up out of his daze, he had been staring at Moka, which also noticed Moka looked uncomfortable.

"Um thanks?" I said as he handed the pizza box to me.

"Oh can I tell you something."

"What?"

"Without the girl around."

"No?"

"It's fine Tsukune, I'll go back to watching Soul Eater." Moka said.

"OH! I can watch that show with you." The pizza boy said as Moka walked away.

"Um what is it you want to say?" I said annoyed.

"That girl, she sure is fine! Shes got a pretty face and ooh and she has perfect boobs." he said bubbling away.

"Shouldn't you be telling that to her..." I said very annoyed now.

"No the point is, you shouldn't loose a girl as hella cute as her,"

"Umm, I know this already. I take care of her, if you think otherwise then I can snap your arm like a twig."

I hated how this guy was staring at her like that! He was staring at her boobs? I have never looked at her that way. I mean, sure her body is quite appealing, but I don't want to look at her that way because I wouldn't want to creep her out. Also, she is currently just a friend.

The guy scurried off and it was just me and the principal.

"Threatening a pizza boy? Shameful, I should punish you with two nights in this room. But I won't. Go eat your pizza, I am sure you make a great boyfriend."

"Um okay?" I said and then walked away.

"You wanna eat now?" I said to Moka as I made my way to her.

"Sure." She said smiling.

"Well take a slice." I said as I reached her and opened the box to her.

She then grabbed her slice and I grabbed mine. We just ate and watched Soul Eater.

"The food is actually really good." I said with food in my mouth.

"Yep!" She said happily.

"Shhh I love this part!" We both said in unison as we had are eyes glued to the T.V.

We both just continued watching for a few more hours. It was getting late and also getting cold, I guessed that their was no heater in the room.

"I am getting pretty tired, wanna go to sleep?" I suggested.

"Yeah," she said yawning.

I then got out the blanket.

"Oh hey umm I am going to go change into some more comfortable clothing, I'll be in the supply room." Moka said.

I waited patiently for Moka to return, I had also wanted to change after wards.

"I am done." She said coming out blushing, "I look a bit silly huh?"

"uhh..." I said speechless. She looked really good, she always looked good.

"You don't look bad you look very ho- I mean pretty!" I said over enthusiastically.

"Thanks"

"Well I guess I am gonna change too." I said.

I went to the small side room and went through my bag. I found a pair of shorts and a shirt, but I also found something disturbing. I found a condom?! I should have expected this of my father. Here I am, trying to stay away from those types of thoughts, when I have to spend a night with the best looking girl! Thanks dad.

I quickly got dressed and came out and saw Moka standing outside waiting for me.

"Just wanted to ask you which side you prefer sleeping on of the mattress." Moka said smiling.

"Doesn't matter you pick." I said.

She then picked and we both got to our sides of the bed. It seemed like it was getting increasingly cold, and all we had was a small thin blanket we shared. It was a bit strange how we both tried to distance ourselves from the other. My teeth soon started chattering.

"So.. freaking...cold" I mumbled.

I heard Moka's teeth chattering too. It was going to be forever to get to sleep.

"How cold are you?" I said with my teeth still chattering.

"Very" Moka said with a neutral tone.

I felt bad for her. It was all my fault she had to deal with it. With built up courage, I had decided to do something out of my comfort zone. I scooted over towards Moka and wrapped my arms around her.

"We are both cold, might as well try to warm each other up." I said making an excuse.

I saw her face turn a very bright red. Just about two inches away from her face. But I did notice the chattering did stop for both of us.

"Warm enough?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Well goodnight Moka." I said.

"Wait Tsukune."

"Yes, Moka?"

"Can I um, Move my head on your stomach like as a pillow, if that's not asking too much?" She said nervously.

"Of course Moka. I did get you into this. It's the least that I can do."

She then snuggled her head against my stomach.

"Oh, Um Moka.. I kinda gotta use the bathroom." I said a bit embarrassed.

"Okay sure Tsukune." She said as she got off of me.

I then quickly peed in a bucket. I returned and saw Moka's teeth chattering.

"Tsukune, hurry, it's getting really cold. Can we I guess 'snuggle' again." she said blushing.

"Of course."

I then returned to my position. She nestled her head on my shoulder and I just held her tight, wishing she knew, how I really felt. I waited till she went to sleep. I just heard her breath heavly in a deep sleep and watched her.

"You see Moka, I really like you. More then a friend... I just don't have the guts to tell you when you can actually hear me." I said.

I Then fell asleep, with the girl I love in my arms.

**Author's note**

**Sorry it has been so long! I had some Internet problems with my computer, but I'm back and I should be updating ATLEAST once a week! Help me out and review, I'd much appreciate it!**


End file.
